Debemos Aceptarlo
by Kiryhara
Summary: No iban nunca a demostrar que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mentira. Que podrían superarlo; convencerse de que no estaban enamorados.


**¡Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes!**

 **Ufff, hace rato no publicaba un OneShot de más de mil palabras para mi OTP :3 pero la idea me surgió anoche, después de leer un post en Tumblr y me dije: "Esto es algo que podrían hacer Kagura y Sougo" xD y pues bueno, me senté a escribir :v espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: posible OoC xD**

 **Disclaimer: Nada es mio, y la idea salió de Tumblr del blog "Desorden en letras".**

* * *

 **Debemos aceptarlo.**

.

.

.

El calor era malditamente insoportable por estos días. Ni siquiera estaban en verano y Kagura ya sentía que pronto se derretiría y se reduciría a nada más que un lamentable charco de agua—y eso, a pesar de llevar su fiel paraguas con ella—. Se hubiese quedado confinada en casa frente al horrible ventilador de Gin, pero lastimosamente era necesario para ella hacer una pequeña visita al parque el día de hoy. Una vez llegó al lugar, se alegró de que hubiese suficiente vegetación para proporcionar sombra. Eso, y que al idiota del Sádico le dio por ser inteligente y acostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y lugar de sentarse en la banca de siempre, retostada por el sol.

Amén por eso.

La bermellón quitó la bolsa que Sadaharu traía en la boca. —No tardaré, Sadaharu. Ve a jugar por ahí —el can de inmediato salió disparado a correr por todo el parque.

Resoplando—nuevamente, por el maldito calor—se acercó a paso firme hacia la mata de cabello castaño. Él tenía ese estúpido antifaz puesto y parecía que estaba dormitando. Kagura no era especialmente alegre el día de hoy, así que, con una patada amistosa, le despertó.

—Está bien, Sádico, estoy aquí —anunció, cuando lo vio llevar su mano para levantar el antifaz.

—Lo sé —dijo, con voz perezosa —. Te oí venir, China ruidosa.

Burlándose, la Yato lo empujó un poco hacia un lado con la misma pierna con que lo había agredido y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol, dejando que la frescura viniera a ella. Sougo medio se sentó después de que ella estuvo acomodada, observando con curiosidad la bolsa que había sido puesta entre ellos dos.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tuve que venir aquí, especialmente hoy que es tan caluroso —se quejó Kagura, empezando a juguetear con algunas ramitas.

—Porque debemos resolver este maldito problema de una vez por todas —respondió el policía simplemente —. Ya pasaron dos meses de no vernos. Tuvo que haber cambiado algo.

Bueno, en realidad, ella tenía que refutar ante eso, porque cuando lo escuchó hablar, la molestia estorbosa en su estómago volvió, y eso que la había abandonado durante dos largos meses. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada acerca de eso.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a empezar o no? —preguntó en su lugar, con impaciencia. Tenía que volver a casa antes de las cinco, pues la Yorozuya tenía que cumplir con un trabajo por el cual a ella no le pagarán.

El castaño asintió y se sentó adecuadamente, dejando de recostar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, antes de tomar una bolsa que había traído consigo, con una mínima cantidad de movimiento. Unos momentos después de hurgar entre las chucherías que había traído, sacó una chaqueta negra con el diseño del Shinsengumi, ligeramente más grande que la de él. Estaba sucia y olía a Gorila.

Ante esto, Kagura frunció el ceño. —Tienes que estar bromeando, chihuahua. No voy a ponerme las cosas de Gorila.

Sougo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pero ella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa torcida en la comisura de su boca.

Ese Sádico de mierda.

—China, ¿cómo pretendes entonces que yo sienta ganas de vomitar sobre ti? —respondió verbalmente entonces.

Después de un debate interno, la bermellón le arrebató la prenda. —Está bien —y con eso, deslizó los brazos por la prenda con el olor a todo lo que había en la Tierra que fuera asqueroso —. Bien, tu turno.

La Yato atrajo su propia bolsa y sacó un tubo negro que le había robado a Otae con demasiado esfuerzo la última vez que estuvieron de visita en la casa de Shinpachi. Se lo extendió de inmediato, evitando reírse a todo pulmón cuando lo vio elevar ambas cejas en asombro.

—¿Qué mierda es esto, China?

Kagura sonrió maliciosamente, abriendo el pequeño tubo negro. —Estoy segura que el rojo es tu color, Sádico.

Él agarró el tubo con disgusto. —¿Rojo? —siseó al examinar el lápiz labial —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me va como una chica o algo así?

—Bueno, tu cara ya parece la de una niña, así que no te costará mucho.

Okita rodó los ojos. —¿Al menos me trajiste un espejo?

—No seas nena. Confórmate con lo que hay.

Bien, no es que él lo hubiera pedido, pero si quería definitivamente causarle asco a China, entonces no tenía otra opción más que untarse esa cosa en la boca. Suspiró con cansancio antes de aplicarse el lápiz labial, sabiendo que probablemente tenía mucho en su mentón y dientes en lugar de sus labios. Una vez que terminó, arrojó el tubo hacia a ella, apuntando a su cabeza, más Kagura fue rápida y lo agarró con la palma de su mano.

Volviendo a poner el tubo dentro de la bolsa, la bermellón lo miró fijamente. —Fantástico —comentó, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara —. Podrías robar el trabajo de las cortesanas en Yoshiwara —y con eso, estalló en risas.

Él habría devuelto el comentario con algo audaz, si no fuera por el hecho de que Kagura se veía tan bonita cuando se reía, y se supone que él no debería estar pensando en eso, por lo que decidió que tenía que darle otro artículo.

Ella, después de dejar de reír, observó su mano ofrecida y lo que contenía. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Esto otra vez? —escupió con irritación —. Ya supéralo.

—Odio el olor a cigarrillo de Hijikata-san —fue su simple declaración —En realidad, odio todo de Hijikata-san, pero no puedes transformarte en él para causarme disgusto, así que sólo haz esto y no molestes.

Rodando los ojos, Kagura tomó el cigarrillo. Puso el palo amargo entre sus dientes, mientras Sougo acercó el encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo. Entonces, Kagura inhaló profundamente antes de soltar el humo de su boca, tosiendo hasta la muerte. Odiaba el cigarrillo.

Se lo entregó a Okita para que lo apagara. —Bien hecho, China —felicitó, sintiendo el olor a cigarrillo que emanaba de ella —Tu última cosa.

Con eso, Kagura sacó de su bolsa dos artículos; un par de gafas y un delantal de cocina rosa con fresas dibujadas en él. Esperaba que Shinpachi no se desesperara si veía que le faltaban su par de gafas favoritas, y que Gin no dijera nada por el delantal.

Él la miró con confusión.

—El delantal es de Gin-chan, y las gafas de Shinpachi —explicó brevemente.

Asintiendo en comprensión, agarró la prenda y la colgó alrededor de su persona, para después poner las gafas sobre sus ojos. —Wow, ese virgen sí que está ciego.

—Bien. Tu última cosa —pidió Kagura.

Asintiendo, Sougo sacó una botella grande de gel para el cabello y se la tendió. Suspirando, la bermellón desató sus adornos del cabello, dejándolo suelto, y tomó la botella.

—Ponlo todo —ordenó él, mientras veía con ligera diversión como ella exprimía el tarro hasta dejarlo seco. Una vez terminó, Okita tuvo que reprimir la risa que le causó ver el cabello de Kagura acomodado en puntas extrañas y flequillo extendido hacia arriba —Te vez horrible.

—Es el punto, idiota.

Sentándose uno frente al otro, si podrían asegurar de que querían vomitar de solo verse. El asco carcomía sus entrañas. Posiblemente esta vez si iba a funcionar.

—¿Algo más que agregar, chihuahua? —la Yato preguntó, moviendo su cabeza incómodamente. Como le pesaba en ese momento.

—Solo quiero decirte que eres un orangután chino, muy molesto y estúpido. Y ese gel para el cabello _realmente_ te siente bien.

Kagura asintió, agradecida de que quería matarlo. ¡Finalmente iba a funcionar!

—Bien…bueno, tu eres un chihuahua estúpido con cara de niña que roba los impuestos de los ciudadanos y no se te echaría de menos si desaparecieras de la faz de la Tierra.

Okita asintió, sintiendo la rabia hervir en su ser. De verdad iba a funcionar esta vez.

—¿Lista? —preguntó el castaño bruscamente. Era hora de la prueba final. Esa que siempre fallaban.

Ella asintió.

Debió haber sido lento e incómodo, pero habían estado haciendo esto durante un año. Ya estaban acostumbrados.

La mano de Sougo agarró ásperamente la chaqueta de Kondo que ella traía puesta mientras ella se agarró del delantal de Gin, cada uno atrayéndose con fuerza hacia el otro hasta aplastar sus labios. Sus frentes chocaron, al igual que sus cuerpos.

Iban a superar esto. Eso de que se gustaban entre sí había sido un estúpido lapsus.

Y, agradeció que no lo estaba disfrutando. Verdaderamente sentía ganas de matarlo y una repulsión severa. Además de eso, el lápiz labial ya se le pegaba a los dientes y el delantal con olor a Gintoki ayudaba de maravilla a su repugnancia. Las gafas también estaban haciendo su trabajo magníficamente.

Estaba funcionando. _Finalmente_ estaba funcionando.

El estómago de Sougo saltó en repulsión cuando sus manos se arrastraron hacia el cabello bermellón, presionando con asco la horrible consistencia pegajosa del gel que allí se encontraba. La sensación no lo abandonó cuando sintió el sabor de la nicotina asquerosa y el olor a Gorila de la chaqueta de Kondo.

Por fin podrían volver a volverse pupa en una pelea sin preocuparse de los asquerosos sentimientos que tenían por su rival.

Finalmente eran almas libres.

O bueno, lo hubiesen sido, si Kagura se hubiese mantenido callada.

Si, fue su culpa.

No la de él.

Que él haya arrastrado su mano por su muslo no quería decir que la estuviese incitando a hacer sonidos que lejos de ayudarles, los perjudicaba. Él sólo quería tocar; eso es todo.

Bien, técnicamente, también había sido su culpa.

La Yato se erizó cuando el castaño arrastró su mano por su pierna derecha, por la apertura del vestido. No fue su culpa. Fue una reacción totalmente normal.

Ella gimió ante la sensación. Y, sabiendo que ya habían perdido esta ronda—no se suponía que empezaran a disfrutar del contacto—, suspiró tristemente contra sus labios, pero al hacer eso, sólo logró estimular al muchacho, pues en un rápido movimiento, Kagura quedó sentada encima de él, con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, mientras el se sentó apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, empujando sus labios con más intensidad que antes hacia los suyos, presionando luego su lengua para que ella abriera la boca. La bermellón no se habría rendido si él no hubiese hecho eso. Fue demasiado y ella no pudo resistirlo.

Si habían fallado de nuevo, al menos podrían satisfacer las ganas que habían tenido de hacer eso desde la última vez que se vieron, hace dos meses.

Agresiva, como solo Kagura podría ser, devolvió el beso apasionadamente, llevando sus manos hacia su cara para quitarle las estúpidas gafas. Luego de eso, agarró unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño y comenzó a jalarlos, logrando que él se quejara un poco y abriera ligeramente la boca, pero fue suficiente para que la bermellón deslizara su lengua en la cavidad.

Ella no iba a ser la sometida, y sabía que él tampoco se dejaría someter, por lo que la lucha por el dominio siempre fue placentera. Sin embargo, Kagura no sabía cómo—asumió que él la había movido—, pero de repente se encontró tendida en la hierba, con Sougo por encima.

Entonces, un fuerte ladrido hizo eco.

Ambos se separaron al instante.

Okita la miró fijamente. Sus labios rojos—gracias al lápiz labial que él tenía aplicado—, mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y grandes ojos azules sorprendidos.

—¿Ningún cambio? —parecía una pregunta estúpida después de ver a dónde habían llegado las cosas, pero él la hizo de todos modos.

Kagura hizo una mueca de disgusto, y después asintió. —No tengo ganas de vomitar encima de ti —por supuesto, la calidez en su estómago no desapareció —. ¿Tú?

—Bueno, debe haber algo malo conmigo si viéndote de esa manera aún no quiera vomitar —dicho esto, él se bajó de ella, tirándose contra el tronco del árbol. Agarró el delantal y lo tiró a algún lugar, para después limpiarse cualquier rastro de rojo que aun quedara en sus labios, con el dorso de la mano. Después se pasó una mano por el cabello —. Demonios. Tal vez sólo deberíamos rendirnos y aceptarlo.

El estómago de la bermellón se retorció. Le molestaba que estuviera emocionada por esa declaración, pero podía fingir que era indignación.

—¡Absolutamente, no! Podemos vencer esto. No hay una forma en el infierno de que nada funcione. Voy a traer ropa interior de papi si es necesario para que te la pongas, pero yo no-

—China —ella se calló ante el sonido de su voz —, nada ha funcionado. ¿Alguna vez ha entrado en tu pequeño cerebro de maní que quizá estamos enamo-

—¡No lo digas! —su corazón latía rápidamente. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato, mirándolo acusadoramente —. Eso no es verdad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se arrastró por el rostro de Sougo. Kagura odiaba esas sonrisas. —¿Estás segura, China? Porque hace un momento no me dio esa impresión.

—¡Cállate, chihuahua sarnoso! Entiendo que tu no puedas resistirte a mí, ¿pero yo?, por favor —lo vio rodar los ojos —. Además, nos odiamos.

Okita soltó un suspiro lentamente y, de igual forma, se puso de pie. Ella en ese momento se veía horrible, y podría enumerar millones de cosas que odiaba de la Amanto, pero, honestamente, tanto tiempo haciendo eso para demostrar que no se atraían el uno al otro, y siempre fracasando, ¿no dejaba las cosas muy claras? Se había cansado de ese estúpido juego. Si ella quería o no enfrentar la realidad, era su problema, pero él ya no seguiría con esto. Se acercó a paso firme a ella, mientras la veía fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien de quien estás enamorado? —preguntó con calma, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Lo miró sorprendida. Habían jurado deshacerse de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera odio o rivalidad entre ellos después de aquel día en dónde estaban peleando en un momento, y al siguiente estaban besándose. Por eso hacían esto; para demostrar que no había nada más entre ellos que sólo los sentimientos anteriormente mencionados. Y entonces, el bastardo Sádico roba impuestos, de la nada, decide rendirse. Y no sólo eso, sino admitir _eso_ que dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que él estaba tocándole el cabello. —En serio, nunca te pongas gel —y tan pronto como comenzó el contacto, él se alejó, recogiendo las cosas que había traído y metiéndolas en la bolsa. Después, estiró la mano hacia Kagura —. La chaqueta —dijo simplemente. La Yato asintió y se quitó la prenda, entregándosela. Sus manos hicieron un breve contacto, y maldición, ella sabía que él tenía razón.

No iban nunca a demostrar que lo que sentía el uno por el otro era mentira. Que podrían superarlo. Convencerse de que no estaban enamorados.

—No vamos a hacer más esto —declaró en el momento en que él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. —¿Quieres pelear de nuevo conmigo?

—Por supuesto —se encogió de hombros —. Prefiero estar partiendo tu trasero en dos en una pelea, a estar tratando de demostrar que lo que es evidente, no es cierto —ella sonrió a eso. Por lo menos podría hacerlo pupa de nuevo —. Y quien sabe. Quizá te compre la comida después de eso —comenzó a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

La sonrisa de Kagura se transformó en una completamente maliciosa. —¿Qué? ¿Estás invitando a una cita a la gran Gura-sama?

Se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta brevemente sólo para mirarla. Entonces las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente. —Si —y con eso, continuó caminando.

Odiaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido por culpa de ese bastardo.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por supuesto gracias por haber entrado a leer :D**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates para todos :3**


End file.
